Sunset Silhouettes
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Basado en el cuento ruso "Basilisa la Hermosa". Luka, obligada por sus hermanastras apedir fuego a la terrible bruja Sweet Ann, no tiene nada que temer, pues tiene a su lado una curiosa muñeca parecida a un pulpo. GakuLuka. Regalo de cumpleaños para ArikelDelaRosa. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ari!


**Shade: **Buenas noches hijitos míos… Esa vez venimos por un nuevo fic. Un GakuLuka, basado en el clásico cuento infantil ruso.

**Sess: **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Arikel! (Cumpleaños atrasado, pero bueno XD) Esperemos que te guste este cuento con leve terror.

**Advertencia: **Leve terror, pero nada a un nivel horrible XD.

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no nos pertenece, sino a Yamaha, Criptón, Sega y derivados_. "Basilisa la Hermosa"_ es creación de Alekandr Nikoalevich Afanasiev.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Sunset Silhouettes**

**Adapted by: Shade Shaw Phantom and SessKagome4Ever**

**Original Story: ****Alekandr Nikoalevich Afanasiev.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En un reino lejano de las montañas, vivía una vez un comerciante con su mujer y su única hija, llamada Luka la Hermosa. Y realmente, su apodo se lo había ganado limpiamente, con sus ojos azules y su largo cabello rosa que le llegaba hasta la espalda. Era una niñita alegre, que había vivido felizmente junto a sus padres, ayudando a vender las antigüedades de su padre y, cuando tenía tiempo libre, correr por la colina al atardecer y contemplar los atunes que corrían por el río…

Pero, al cumplir la niña los ocho años, en un fuerte invierno, se puso enferma su madre. Su padre trató por todos los medios de salvarla; pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil, y la pobre niña se sentía destrozada al ver a su madre consumiéndose cada día que pasaba… Finalmente, presintiendo su próxima muerte, llamó a Luka. Abrazándola y cubriéndola de besos, metió la mano en el pliegue de su camisón y sacando una muñeca, le dijo:

—Escúchame, hijita mía, y acuérdate bien de mis últimas palabras… Voy a morir, ¡pero no te lamentes por mí! —susurró la mujer pasando una helada mano en la mejilla de Luka, mojada por las lagrimas—Pues yo siempre estaré contigo… Te doy mi bendición y con ella esta muñeca—Luka la vio mejor: Era una extraña muñeca, cuya cara era idéntica a ella, pero tenía largos cabellos de lana rosa, como si fuera un pulpo—se llama Tako Luka, igual que tu, mi niña… Guárdala siempre con cuidado, sin mostrarla a nadie, y cuando te suceda alguna desdicha, pídele consejo.

—Lo haré, mamá—musitó la niña llevándose la curiosa muñeca a los labios. Después de haber dicho estas palabras, la madre besó a su hija, suspiró y se murió.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Para Luka, era como si una negra sombra se hubiera posado sobre ella. Durante días lloró la pérdida de su madre. La visitaba constantemente a su tumba, siempre dejándole una rosa. El comerciante, al quedarse viudo, se entristeció mucho; pero pasó tiempo, se fue consolando y decidió volver a casarse, para darle a Luka otra madre. Su padre no tardó mucho: Era un hombre bueno y muchas mujeres lo deseaban por marido; pero entre todas eligió una viuda que tenía dos hijas de la edad de Luka y que en toda la comarca tenía fama de ser buena madre y ama de casa ejemplar.

El comerciante se casó con ella, pero pronto comprendió que se había equivocado, pues no encontró la buena madre que para su hija deseaba: Luka era la joven más hermosa de la aldea; Lily, la madrastra y sus hijas, Defoko y Teto, envidiosas de su belleza, la mortificaban continuamente y le imponían toda clase de trabajos para ajar su hermosura a fuerza de cansancio y para que los trabajos al aire y al sol quemaran su piel y resecaran su pelo. Luka, por su parte, soportaba todo con resignación y cada día crecía su hermosura, mientras que las hijas de la madrastra, a pesar de estar siempre ociosas, se afeaban por la envidia que tenían a su hermana.

La causa de esto no era ni más ni menos que la buena muñeca Tako Luka, sin la ayuda de la cual la joven de pelo rosa nunca hubiera podido cumplir con todas sus obligaciones. La chica se había sorprendido la tarde cuando vió que la muñeca tenía vida, y se desplazaba con su pelo de lana, moviéndose realmente como un pulpo, pero pronto dejó de tenerle miedo, segura de que ese milagro era por la bendición de su madre. Tako Luka consolaba en sus desdichas, dándole buenos consejos y trabajando con ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Así pasaron algunos años y las muchachas llegaron a la edad de casarse. Todos los jóvenes de la ciudad solicitaban casarse con Luka, sin hacer caso alguno de las hijas de la madrastra. Lily, cada vez más enfadada, contestaba a todos:

—No casaré a la menor antes de que se casen las mayores, ¡así que fuera todos! —Y después de haber despedido a los pretendientes, se vengaba de la pobre Luka con golpes e injurias.

Un día el comerciante tuvo necesidad de hacer un viaje y se marchó. Entretanto, Lily se mudó a una casa que se hallaba cerca de un espeso y sombrío bosque en el que, según decía la gente del pueblo, aunque nadie lo había visto realmente, vivía una terrible bruja, de la cual solo conocían su nombre, llamada Sweet Ann. Nadie osaba acercarse a aquellos lugares, porque Sweet Ann se comía a los hombres como si fueran pollos. Después de instaladas en el nuevo alojamiento, la madrastra, con diferentes pretextos, enviaba a Luka al bosque con frecuencia; pero a pesar de todas sus astucias la joven volvía siempre a casa, guiada por Tako Luka, que no permitía que la joven de pelo rosa se acercase a la cabaña de la temible bruja.

Finalmente llegó el otoño y la tierra de su cubrió de una mullida cama de hojas rojas y amarillas, las copas de los arboles pusieron encarnados vestidos y en todas las casa se olía a pavo y a ganso asados. Una tarde, Lily dio a cada una de las tres muchachas una labor: a Teto le ordenó que hiciese un encaje; a Defoko, que hiciese medias, y a Luka le mandó hilar, obligándolas a presentarle cada día una cierta cantidad de trabajo hecho. Apagó todas las luces de la casa, excepto una vela que dejó encendida en la habitación donde trabajaban sus hijas, y se acostó. Poco a poco, mientras las muchachas estaban trabajando, se formó en la vela un pabilo, y una de las hijas de la madrastra, con el pretexto de cortarlo, apagó la luz con las tijeras.

— ¡Oh no! ¿Qué haremos ahora? —dijeron las jóvenes con aflicción—. ¡No hay otra vela!

— No tenemos otra salida—repuso Defoko cruzándose de brazos—No hay más luz que ésta en toda la casa y nuestras labores no están aún terminadas… —Y sonrió levemente, pensando en una grandiosa idea para deshacerse de su hermanastra de una vez por todas—En ese caso, ¡habrá que ir en busca de luz a la cabaña de la bruja Sweet Ann!

Teto, comprendiendo el plan de su hermana, sonrió malévolamente y, sosteniendo su labor, dijo: —Yo tengo luz de mis alfileres — repuso al tiempo que alzaba su encaje—. No iré yo.

—Tampoco iré yo —agregó apresuradamente Defoko, agitando sus medias —. También tengo suficiente luz de mis agujas.

— ¡En ese caso tienes que ir tú en busca de luz! —exclamaron ambas al unísono a la desconcertada Luka— ¡Anda! ¡Ve a casa de Sweet Ann!

Y al decir esto echaron a Luka de la habitación. Allí, en la oscuridad, la muchacha temblaba de miedo. ¡Ir a casa de la bruja! ¡Era suicida! Pero… si lo pensaba bien, tenía lógica: "_Esto es otro plan para deshacerse de mi"_ pensó, sollozando en silencio, para que la oyeran, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, Luka se dirigió sin luz a su cuarto, puso la pobre cena que Lily le había dejado delante de la Muñeca y le dijo:

—Come, Muñeca mía, y escucha mi desdicha. Me mandan a buscar luz a la cabaña de la bruja y ésta me comerá… ¿Qué voy a hacer? —la muñeca pulpo parpadeó y esbozando una leve sonrisa, agitó sus tentáculos.

— No tengas miedo —le contestó Tako Luka—; ve donde ellas te manden, pero no te olvides de llevarme contigo; ya sabes que no te abandonaré en ninguna ocasión.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Más tarde, Luka se metió la Muñeca en el bolsillo, se persignó y saliendo de la casa, fue al bosque. La muchacha iba temblando, pues el frío del bosque era helado, a pesar de que llevaba un grueso chal rosa heredado de su madre y una bufanda. Avanzando por un sinuoso camino del bosque, Luka observaba las escalofriantes sombras y figuras que proyectaban los apretados arboles; un ruido ínfimo, incluso provocado por un inocente gorrión, su eco la hacían sobresaltarse e imaginar que había sido un demonio quien había hecho ese sonido. Recordando las palabras de su muñeca, se aferró a ella, convenciéndose una y otra vez que no le pasaría nada.

De repente, algo pasó rápidamente por delante de ella: Era un jinete blanco como la nieve, de unos refulgentes ojos azules, cuyos largos cabellos eran de un amarillo dorado estaban recogidos en una coleta y vestía de blanco, montado en un caballo blanco y con un arnés blanco; El ser miró brevemente a Luka, pero no se detuvo y en seguida empezó a amanecer. Por un momento, la chica de pelo rosa se quedó petrificada, preguntándose que era lo que había visto. Tako Luka le gritó desde su bolsillo: _"¡Démonos prisa!"_

Siguió su camino y vio pasar otro jinete rojo, esta vez a una mujer de corto pelo castaño, vestida de rojo y montada en un corcel rojo. Luka tembló al ver su mirada de fuego, pero sin detenerse ni acercarse; y en seguida empezó a levantarse el sol en el cielo. Sobrepasada ya del susto, Luka siguió andando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Durante todo el día y gran parte de la tarde anduvo Luka por el bosque, cuidándose de cualquier peligro que se le atravesara… y sólo al morir el atardecer del día siguiente llegó al claro donde se hallaba la cabaña de Sweet Ann:

Era una cabaña grande y de aspecto envejecido. Los arboles estaban desnudos y se retorcían en el umbral y parte del jardín… Lo que más la sobrecogió fue la cerca que la rodeaba, pues estaba hecha de huesos humanos rematados por calaveras; las puertas eran piernas humanas; los cerrojos, manos, y la cerradura, una boca con dientes. Luka se llenó de espanto ante todo lo que veía…

De pronto apareció un jinete todo negro, cuyos cabellos eran de un púrpura intenso y ojos color escarlata, vestido de negro y montando un caballo negro, que al aproximarse a las puertas de la cabaña de la bruja desapareció como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra… en seguida se hizo de noche. No duró mucho la oscuridad: de las cuencas de los ojos de todas las calaveras salió una luz que alumbró el claro del bosque como si fuese de día. Luka temblaba de miedo y no sabiendo dónde esconderse, permanecía quieta, incapaz de correr.

De pronto se oyó un tremendo alboroto: los árboles crujían, las hojas secas estallaban y la bruja Sweet Ann apareció saliendo del bosque, sentada en su mortero, arreando con el mazo y barriendo sus huellas con la escoba. Era una mujer entrada en años, de largo pelo rubio y expresión cruel. Se acercó a la puerta, se paró, y husmeando el aire, gritó:

— ¡Huele a carne humana! ¿Quién está ahí? —Muerta de miedo, Luka se acercó a la vieja, la saludó con mucho respeto y le dijo:

—Soy yo, señora… Mi nombre es Luka Megurine. Las hijas de mi madrastra me han mandado que venga a pedirte luz—Y agachó la cabeza, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que la bruja no la descuartizara.

—Bueno —contestó la bruja finalmente con voz sosegada—, las conozco bien; quédate en mi casa y si me sirves a mi gusto te daré la luz que quieras…

Luka no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio. Alzó la cabeza y le hizo una reverencia. La bruja resopló y luego, dirigiéndose a las puertas, exclamó:

— ¡Ea!, mis fuertes cerrojos, ¡ábranse! ¡Ea!, mis anchas puertas, ¡déjenme pasar! —Las puertas se abrieron; Sweet Ann entró silbando, acompañada de una tímida Luka, y las puertas se volvieron a cerrar solas. Una vez dentro de la cabaña, la cual era grande y había cabos de velas en cada rincón, haciendo que las cosas que hubiera allí proyectaran alargadas sombras en las paredes; la bruja se echó en un banco y le gritó:

— ¡Quiero cenar! ¡Sirve toda la comida que está en el horno! ¡Muévete niña! —exclamó levemente enojada a la petrificada niña de pelo rosa.

Luka encendió una tea acercándola a una calavera, y se puso a sacar la comida del horno y a servírsela a Sweet Ann; la comida era tan abundante que habría podido satisfacer el hambre de diez hombres; después trajo de la bodega vinos, cerveza, aguardiente y otras bebidas. Todo se lo comió y se lo bebió la bruja, y a Luka le dejó tan sólo un poquitín de sopa de coles y un pedazo de pan. Levantándose lentamente, se preparó para acostarse y dijo a la nueva doncella:

— Mañana tempranito, después que me marche, tienes que barrer el patio, limpiar la cabaña, preparar la comida y lavar la ropa; luego tomarás del granero un celemín de trigo y lo expurgarás del maíz que tiene mezclado… Procura hacerlo todo cuando llegue, porque si no te comeré a ti.

Después de esto, Sweet Ann se retiró a su cuarto y se puso a roncar, mientras que Luka, aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de hacer toda esa cantidad de trabajo para el día siguiente, poniendo ante Tako Luka las sobras de la comida y vertiendo amargas lágrimas, le susurró:

— Toma, Muñeca mía, come y escúchame. ¡Qué desgraciada soy! La bruja me ha encargado que haga un trabajo para el que harían falta cuatro personas y me amenazó con comerme si no lo hago todo.

Tako Luka sonrió levemente y le susurró a su vez: — No temas nada, Luka, amiga querida; come, y después de rezar, acuéstate; mañana arreglaremos todo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente se despertó Luka muy tempranito, miró por la ventana y vio que se apagaban ya los ojos de las calaveras. Vio pasar y desaparecer al jinete blanco de pelo rubio, y en seguida amaneció. A su señal, Sweet Ann salió al patio, silbó, y ante ella apareció el mortero con el mazo y la escoba. Pasó a todo galope la jinete roja e inmediatamente salió el sol. La bruja se sentó en el mortero y salió del patio arreando con el mazo y barriendo con la escoba.

Luka se quedó sola, recorrió la cabaña, se admiró al ver las riquezas que la bruja poseía y se quedó indecisa sin saber por cuál trabajo empezar. Miró a su alrededor y vio que de pronto todo el trabajo aparecía hecho: Se acercó a un montón de costales y veía que Tako Luka estaba separando los últimos granos de trigo de los de maíz.

— ¡Oh, mi salvadora! — exclamó Luka con congoja, abrazando la muñeca— Me has librado de ser comida por Sweet Ann.

— No te queda más que preparar la comida—le contestó la Muñeca al mismo tiempo que se metía en el bolsillo del delantal de Luka—. Prepárala y descansa luego de tu labor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al anochecer, Luka puso la mesa y el plato que había preparado – rollos de atún ahumado – y se quedó esperando la llegada de Sweet Ann. Ya anochecía cuando pasó rápidamente el jinete negro de pelo morado, e inmediatamente obscureció por completo; sólo lucieron los ojos de las calaveras. Luego crujieron los árboles, estallaron las hojas y apareció Sweet Ann que fue bien recibida por Luka.

— ¿Está todo hecho? — preguntó la bruja entrecerrando los ojos.

— Examínelo todo usted misma, señora. —musitó Luka inclinando la cabeza. Sweet Ann recorrió toda la casa y se puso de mal humor por no encontrar un solo motivo para regañar a la chica de pelo rosa.

—Bien — dijo al fin, y se sentó a la mesa; luego exclamó—: ¡Mis fieles servidores, vengan a moler mi trigo! —En seguida se presentaron tres pares de manos, cogieron el trigo y desaparecieron. Sweet Ann, después de comer hasta saciarse, se acostó y ordenó a Luka: —Mañana harás lo mismo que hoy, y además tomarás del granero un montón de semillas de adormidera y las escogerás una a una para separar los granos de tierra.

Y dada esta orden se volvió del otro lado y se puso a roncar, mientras Luka le pedía consejo a Tako Luka. Ésta repitió la misma contestación de la víspera:

—Acuéstate tranquila después de haber rezado. Por la mañana se es más sabio que por la noche; ya veremos cómo lo hacemos todo.

Por la mañana la bruja se marchó otra vez, y la muchacha, ayudada por su Muñeca, cumplió todas sus obligaciones. Al anochecer volvió Sweet Ann a casa, revisó todo y exclamó:

— ¡Mis fieles servidores, mis queridos amigos, vengan a prensar mi simiente de adormidera! —Se presentaron los tres pares de manos, cogieron las semillas de adormidera y se las llevaron. La bruja se sentó a la mesa y se puso a cenar. Notó la azulada mirada de Luka sobre ella y se sintió incómoda— ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo? —preguntó a Luka, que estaba silenciosa—. ¿Eres muda o qué?

—Si me lo permite, le preguntaré una cosa, señora. —Sweet Ann se echó a reír.

—Pregunta en ese caso, niña; pero ten en cuenta que no todas las preguntas redundan en bien del que las hace. —cacareó Sweet Ann señalándola con un dedo—Cuanto más sabio se es, se es más viejo.

—Quiero preguntarle, señora, lo que he visto mientras caminaba por el bosque la primera vez— empezó Luka—Me adelantó un jinete todo blanco, de cabellos rubios, vestido de blanco y montado sobre un caballo blanco. ¿Quién era?

—Era Len. Él es mi Luz del Alba—contestó la bruja.

—Gracias. Y más allá me alcanzó una jinete toda roja, de cabellos castaños, vestida de rojo y montando un corcel rojo. ¿Quién era ésta?

—Meiko. Es mi Sol Radiante.

— ¿Y el jinete negro que me encontré ya junto a tu puerta?

—Es mi Noche Oscura, Taito—repuso la bruja. —Luka se acordó de pronto de los tres pares de manos flotantes, pero no quiso preguntar más y se calló. — ¿Por qué no preguntas más? —preguntó Sweet Ann.

— Esto me basta; me ha recordado usted misma, señora, que cuanto más sepa seré más vieja.

—Bien —repuso la bruja frunciendo el entrecejo—; bien haces en preguntar sólo lo que has visto fuera de la cabaña y no en la cabaña misma, pues no me gusta que los demás se enteren de mis asuntos… Y ahora te preguntaré yo también. ¿Cómo consigues cumplir con todas las obligaciones que te impongo?

—La bendición de mi madre me ayuda —contestó Luka, diciendo la verdad. —Sweet Ann puso los ojos como platos y empezando a enrojecerse, gritó:

— ¡Oh lo que has dicho! ¡Vete en seguida, hija bendita! ¡No necesito almas benditas en mi casa! ¡Fuera! —Y expulsando a Luka de la cabaña, la empujó también fuera del patio; luego, tomando de la cerca una calavera con los ojos encendidos, la clavó en la punta de un palo, se la dio a Luka en la mano, diciendo: —He aquí la luz para las hijas de tu madrastra; tómala y llévatela a casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La muchacha echó a correr, alzando en lo alto de su cabeza la calavera encendida, quien le alumbraba el camino de regreso a su casa. Cuando pasó Len sobre su corcel blanco y el Alba llegó, la calavera se apagó ella sola al resplandor del amanecer. Al fin, a la caída de la tarde del día siguiente llegó a su casa. Se acercó a la puerta y tuvo intención de tirar la calavera pensando que ya no necesitarían luz en casa; pero oyó una voz sorda que salía de aquella boca sin dientes, que decía: _"No me tires Luka, llévame contigo". _ Miró entonces a la casa de su madrastra, y no viendo brillar luz en ninguna ventana, decidió llevar la calavera consigo.

La acogieron con cariño y le contaron que desde el momento en que se había marchado no tenían luz, no habían podido encender el fuego y las luces que traían de las casas de los vecinos se apagaban apenas entraban en casa.

—Acaso la luz que has traído no se apague —dijo Lily.

Trajeron la calavera a la habitación y sus ojos se clavaron en Lily, Teto y Defoko, quienes, por más que trataran de esconderse o apartar la vista del cráneo llameante, los ojos ardientes las perseguían por todas partes… quemándolas sin piedad. Para cuando llegó el Alba estaban ya las tres completamente abrasadas; sólo Luka permaneció intacta, pues el cráneo no la tocó.

Cuando salió el Sol la joven enterró la calavera en la entrada del bosque, cerró la casa con llave y tomando una de las mulas de su padre se dirigió a la ciudad, pidió alojamiento en casa de una pobre anciana llamada Nana y se instaló allí esperando que volviese su padre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Así pasó la chica de pelo rosa en la casa de la anciana, quien la trataba mucho mejor que lo que había sido su madrastra. Un día dijo Luka a Nana:

—Me aburro sin trabajo, abuelita. Cómprame del mejor lino e hilaré, para matar el tiempo.

La mujer compró el lino y la muchacha se puso a hilar. El trabajo avanzaba con rapidez y el hilo salía igualito y finito como un cabello. Pronto tuvo un gran montón, suficiente para ponerse a tejer; pero era imposible encontrar un peine tan fino que sirviese para tejer el hilo de Luka y nadie se comprometía a hacerlo. La muchacha pidió ayuda a Tako Luka, y ésta en una sola noche le preparó un buen telar, perfecto para trabajar todo el hilo. A fines del invierno el lienzo estaba ya tejido y era tan fino que se hubiera podido enhebrar en una aguja. En la primavera lo blanquearon, y entonces dijo Luka a la anciana, entregándola le tela:

—Vende el lienzo, abuelita, y guárdate el dinero.

La anciana miró la hermosa tela y exclamó: —No, hijita; ese lienzo, salvo el Rey Gakupo, no puede llevarlo nadie. Lo enseñaré en palacio.

Se dirigió a la residencia del Rey y se puso a pasear por delante de las ventanas de palacio. El Rey Gakupo, un hombre joven y de largos cabellos morados estaba sentado en su trono. Este la vió acercarse a grandes reverencias y la mandó acercarse.

— ¿Qué quieres, buena mujer?

—Majestad —contestó Nana—, he traído conmigo una mercancía preciosa que no quiero mostrar a nadie más que a usted—El Rey ordenó que se acercara más , y al ver el lienzo se quedó admirado, acariciando la suavidad de este.

— ¿Cuanto quieres por él? —preguntó Gakupo, deseoso de obtener la tela a cualquier precio.

—No tiene precio, poderoso y generoso señor; se lo he traído como regalo.

El Rey, felizmente agradecido, le dio las gracias y la colmó de regalos. Nana, complacida, los compartió con Luka. Mientras tanto en el palacio, empezaron a cortar el lienzo para hacerle al Rey unas camisas; cortaron la tela, pero no pudieron encontrar una lencera adecuada que se encargase de coserlas. La buscaron largo tiempo, y al final El Rey Gakupo llamó otra vez a Nana y le dijo:

—Ya que has sabido hilar y tejer un lienzo tan fino, por fuerza tienes que saber coserme las camisas.

—No soy yo, majestad, quien ha hilado y tejido esta tela—musitó Nana inclinando la cabeza—. Fue labor de una joven que vive conmigo. —Desconcertado, Gakupo se recostó en su tronó y ordenó:

—Bien; pues que me cosa ella las camisas.

Volviendo la anciana a su casa y contó a Luka lo sucedido y ésta repuso: —Ya sabía yo que me llamarían para hacer este trabajo.

Se encerró en su habitación y se puso a trabajar. Cosió sin descanso y pronto tuvo hecha una docena de camisas. La anciana las llevó a palacio, y mientras tanto Luka se lavó, se peinó, se vistió y se sentó a la ventana esperando lo que sucediera. Al poco rato vio entrar en la casa a un lacayo del Rey, que dirigiéndose a la joven dijo:

— Su Majestad el Rey quiere ver a la hábil lencera que le ha cosido las camisas, para recompensarla en persona según merece. —Luka la Hermosa se encaminó a palacio y se presentó al Rey. Apenas Gakupo la vio se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Se levantó el mismo del trono y arrodillándose ante ella le besó la mano.

—Hermosa Luka—le susurró Gakupo con una sonrisa anhelante— No me importa que no seas una princesa, pues tu trabajo te hace más noble que cualquiera de ellas… Si aceptas, quédate para siempre en mi palacio, como mi amada esposa. — Luka, todavía sorprendida, se sintió enternecida de la mirada del Rey y, nerviosa, asintió levemente. Entonces Gakupo tomó a Luka la Hermosa de la mano, la sentó a su lado y varios días después celebraron la boda.

Cuando volvió el padre de Luka de su viaje y se enteró de todo lo que había pasado, tuvo una gran alegría al conocer la suerte de su hija y se fue a vivir con ella. En cuanto a Nana, la joven Reina la acogió también en su palacio… y por último, a Tako Luka la guardó consigo hasta los últimos días de su vida.

**Fin.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Shade: **¡Y Colorín Clorado…! Y ya saben el resto, ¿no? XD

**Sess: **Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño pero maravilloso cuento, sobre todo a Arikel *Arroja confite sobre Arikel*


End file.
